


Risk Taking Behavior

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Opposites Attract, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steve going outside his comfort zone, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Steve Rogers is great at taking some kinds of risks, when you are trapped on the roof of the Avengers Compound, you convince him into taking a different kind.





	Risk Taking Behavior

When Steve stepped out on the roof he hadn’t been sure what he expected to see exactly.  Sam getting in some flying practice possibly.   A Quinjet coming in to land, slightly less likely because no one was due back until later today, but it was possible.  Tony and Rhodey out practicing formations.  Birds roosting.  That black cat Natasha kept feeding but insisting was her cat.

What he absolutely wasn’t expecting was to see you lying on a deck chair in nothing but a pair of black boyshorts and his aviators.  He stumbled back, froze and choked on air in surprise.  Not that he’d never seen you naked before.  He most definitely had seen that, up close.  The sweat from your body beading on your skin and running down in little rivulets as you sat on his lap and rode him.  In the shower, suds sliding down over your stomach he ran the shower puff over your body.  He had seen you naked, in high definition many times.  He still wasn’t expecting you to be sunning yourself on the roof of the living quarters in the Avengers’ compound.

You turned your head when you heard the sound of him choking.  The door to the stairwell started to close and you sat up quickly.  “Steve!  The door!”  You shouted.

He blinked at you for a second before trying to catch the door as it swung closed, missing it by a fraction of a second.  “Steve!”  You whined, lying back on the deck chair.  “It was propped open for a reason.”

“Don’t worry.  I’ll just get FRIDAY to open it.”  Steve said, tapping on the keypad.  When it didn’t respond, he glanced around and jabbed at it.  “FRIDAY?”  He said.

“Scott short-circuited it the other day and Tony hasn’t had it fixed.  We’re in a FRIDAY dead zone.”  You explained, stretching back out.  “Why do you think I’m up here?”

“I had wondered that.  I - I - I ..”  I deep pink crept up the back of his neck and over his cheeks.  “What if someone sees you?”

You rolled over onto your stomach and pushed the sunglasses down so they were resting on the tip of your nose so you can look at him over the top of them. “That better not be some kind of possessiveness, Steven Grant Rogers.”

The pink darkened and he looked away.  “No.  I know you’re not… even anyone here… which they wouldn’t…”  He babbled.

“Oh my god.”  You gasped, rolling onto your back again and breaking down into laughter.  “You’re such an old prude.”

Steve groaned and came over to where you were sunbathing.  He sat down on the side of the deck chair and ran his hand through his hair.  “I - well maybe I am.  I just, you don’t see women going around topless.”

You shrug.  “I’m hardly going around topless.  I’m sunbathing in the roof where I know the cameras are out.  But why not anyway?  Guy goes about with no shirt on, no one bats an eye.”

“You know at least five people that can fly past at any given moment, right?”  He said trailing a finger up your stomach.  “But you’re right.  It doesn’t make any sense.  I was still shocked.  I’m a hundred.  Give me a break.”

“Is one of the five Wanda?”  You asked.  He nodded and you laughed.  “She’s seen me naked plenty of times.”

“The others?”  He asked.  “You really don’t care at all?”

You shrugged.  “I’m not about to strut through the compound naked, but if they accidentally saw me it’s not the end of the world.  As long as they weren’t all weird about it.  Then I might have to throw them off the side of the building without their flight suits.”

Steve chuckled.  “Sounds fair.”  He said and ran his finger up over your breast and traced around your areola.

“What are you doing?”  You asked, pulling the aviators back to the tip of your nose and looking at Steve.

He shrugged and seemed to fold in on himself, trying to make himself smaller.  “I don’t know.  You just… I’m … we…”

You started laughing and sat up putting your arms around him and kissing his neck.  You could count the times you’d seen Steve Rogers flustered about anything on one hand.  He was also sure about things.  Confident in his choices.  He could get defensive, sure.  But flustered?  Never.  The day you asked him out.  That had done it.  He’d been sitting on a bar stool and he nearly fell off.  The only other time it had happened was when he’d gotten an erection after a rather heated makeout session.  He couldn’t seem to stop apologizing.  No matter what you said or did and then he became aware of it.  Like it was this huge thing that he was apologizing too much, which he then apologized for and the two of you had ended up in the middle of a laughing fit.  It was probably the most out of character Steve Rogers thing to happen to date.

“You wanna fool around, Rogers?”  You whispered against his ear and ran your hand up the inside of his thigh.

Steve made a choked moan sound and wrapped his arm around your waist.  “But if we’re caught…”

You hummed and licked up the side of his neck.  “That’s the appeal though, isn’t it?  The risk?  Don’t tell me you’re not a risk taker, Steve.  I know that’s not true.”  You purred.

His hand tightened against your waist.  “Not exactly the same thing there now is it, darlin’?”   He said, his voice coming out a low rumble.

You twisted and straddled his lap.  Your fingers teased up under his shirt and you leaned in ghosting them over his.  “Mmm… that’s right.  That’s just risking your life.  This is risking that pristine image of yours.  Just got that back now, didn’t you, Steve.  Would have for anyone to think Captain America wasn’t all shiny would you.”

He laughed.  It’s a low dark laugh and he shook his head the smallest amount.  “You’re really asking for it, aren’t you?”

“Practically begging for it, Steve.”  You teased.

He pulled you into a kiss.  It was hard and passionate.  His soft lips coaxing yours apart so he could slip his tongue into your mouth.  You brought yours to meet his and you circle them together.  You rocked your hips, grinding against the bulge that’s forming in his pants.  He groaned into your mouth and drags his teeth over your bottom lip as he broke apart.

You leaned back a little and he cups your breasts and began suckling on one.  His teeth pressing against your nipple as it hardened in his mouth.  It sent a dull ache through your breast and you moaned and let your head drop back.  The ache spread through you like water, drawn by gravity down to your cunt, where it began to drip from you and soak through your panties.  “Oh fuck, Steve.”

He growled, and his hand went to your pussy, gripping it and rubbing it roughly through the soaked material.  “I can smell you.”

You raked your teeth over your bottom lip.  “Mm… and what are you going to do about it?”

He stood, wrapping your legs around his waist and carrying you to the edge of the roof, placing you on the small wall that circled the edge.  He rutted into you as he kissed your throat, sending a buzz up from your pussy and into your stomach.  The dull background noise of people going about their workday getting a little louder.

He sucked hard enough to mark and you raked your nails down his back.  “Fuck.  I need you.”

“Need me to what exactly?”  He growled, rolling his hips hard against you so you could feel the full length of his cock pushing against you.

“Fuck me, Steve.  I need you inside me.”  You pleaded.

He picked you up and set you on the ground, before spinning you and pushing you up against the wall.  You looked out over the compound at the people in the distance doing an obstacle course.  The people in the building over moving around the offices or sitting at their desks.  Steve unzipped his fly and pulled his cock out before he yanked your panties down to your knees.

“This what you want?  For me to fuck you where everyone can see if they just knew to look?”  He whispered against your ear.

“Is it what you want?”  You purred, wriggling against his cock.

His fingers dug into your hip and he sunk into your pussy.   You clenched around him and stifled a deep moan.  His lips skimmed over your neck as he let you adjust to him for a moment and as he bit down into your shoulder he started to fuck you.

He didn’t go easy.  Each thrust he pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips back into you.  You leaned back and captured his lips kissing him hungrily as you braced your hands against the wall.

His fingers came to your clit and he circled it in quick tight movements that added to the feeling of his cock filling and stretching you, pounding into your cunt and bringing you closer and closer to your release.

“Oh god.  Steve,”  You breathed.  “I’m close.”

Steve groaned and his teeth pressed into your shoulder.  “I’m with you.  Let me feel it.”

You relaxed against him, trying to fight it.  His fingers kept working your clit as he fucked you relentlessly.  You seized up suddenly, your body arching against him and he put a hand on your mouth to muffle the cry of your orgasm as it hit.  He held you in place and kept rutting into you.  You felt the twitch of his cock as your cunt pulsed and he came, spilling inside of you.

He wrapped his arms around you, holding you steady as you panted and tried to regain some control over your limbs.  “Holy shit.  My heart is racing.”  He said as he slipped from you.

You pulled your panties back up and turned to him putting your hand on his chest and feeling the rapid hammering on his heart against his ribs.  “Holy shit, Steve.  I’ve literally seen you jump out of a plane without a parachute, like it was no big deal.”  You said nuzzling into his neck.  He tucked his dick back away and the flush returned to his cheeks.  “Your sense of danger is all messed up.”

“Well, at least we know I have one, I guess.”  He teased.  “Now the question is, how are we going to get back inside?  I could kick the door open, but having such a huge weak point isn’t a good idea.”

You went and picked up your shirt and pulled it on.  “We could sign to Clint to come let us in. He’s just over there.”  You say pointing to the other roof where Clint had been perched the whole time.

Steve looked over and froze.  “He… he… did he?”  His gaze turned to you and he started laughing.  “What am I going to do with you?”

You shrugged.  “Dunno. Can’t wait to find out though.”


End file.
